


When Tony Actually Sleeps

by decafpineapple



Series: Tony Stark Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decafpineapple/pseuds/decafpineapple
Summary: The other Avengers understand how badly Tony needs to actually sleep.





	When Tony Actually Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt: https://tonystarkismyprompt.tumblr.com/post/174310420911/tony-stark-prompt

_"Mr. Stark, I really must suggest you get some rest."_

"Not now, FRIDAY. I'm busy," Tony mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He didn't notice the two figures standing in the shadows just outside of the lab doors. And how could he, with only four hours of sleep to show for the last two days?

"Has he slept at all?" one of the figures asked the other softly.

"Not really. We got him to go to bed at some point, but FRIDAY informed me that he got up and went straight back to the lab like four hours later. We've got to do something, Colonel. He's exhausted, but he won't sleep."

"I know, Bruce. But at this point I think all we can do is wait for him to fall asleep on his own."

 

"Tony? Uh...Tony? Alright then," Clint huffed, and left the kitchen.

"Clint, what's wrong? Where are you going?" Steve, who was in the living room, asked Clint as he walked past.

"I'm going to go find Natasha. If I don't come back in five minutes, do me a favor and come find me, would ya?"

"Bad news?" Steve asked sympathetically. He'd had to be the one to deliver bad news to Natasha before, and it never went well.

"Good and bad. But bad for Natasha." Clint continued walking, making his way a few floors down to where the gym was. "Natashaaaa," he called across the huge gym.

Suddenly Natasha popped up out of nowhere, startling Clint. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Yes?"

"Uh, well, um. You see," Clint stammered, backing away slowly. "I CAN'T MAKE YOUR PANCAKES I'M SORRY DON'T HURT ME I HAVE A FAMILY TO SUPPORT!" He then immediately turned on his heel and sprinted out the door, before she could react.

He ran straight up the stairs, not wanting to have to wait for the elevator. He ran into the living room area outside of the kitchen and leapt behind the recliner that Steve was sitting in.

"She didn't take the news so well?" Steve laughed a bit.

"I didn't bother waiting to find out," Clint said like it was obvious.

"Clint Barton, what do you mean you're not making me pancakes?" Natasha demanded as she stormed into the room. Steve cowered down in his recliner, despite not being the subject of her death glare.

"Before you hurt me, go in the kitchen," Clint pleaded.

Still glaring, she did as he asked. The second she stepped through the door, her entire demeanor visibly softened. "Well, why didn't you say so, Clint? You can make me pancakes tomorrow." At Clint's pout, she added in a sterner voice, "Or. Else." The relief that had been all over his face immediately vanished, and he nodded vehemently.

"Wait, what's going on?" Steve asked. "What's in the kitchen?" Without waiting for an answer, he went to go see for himself.

And there, starfishing across the stove, was a sleeping Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! It's really short, I know. Depending on how it's received, I might add more chapters of more weird locations that Tony's fallen asleep. Plus more fics based on prompts from Tumblr user @tonystarkismyprompt. I accept constructive criticism :)


End file.
